Torn
by ShayBunneh
Summary: New transfer student,her name being Kie,see's her two friends from long ago:Shizuma and Amane.She's known them for,close to 4ever.But now the 2 people she thought would be her friends for life,are fighting for her one and only heart.Not AmanexShizuma.
1. Chapter 1

"Kie!" someone yelled.

Kie Atsuko turned at the sound of her name being called. She saw none other than her best friend: Amane.

"A-Amane!" she yelled. She ran as fast as she could to her long-lost friend. They huggrd tightly. "Amane! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I go to school here Kie. What are you doing here?" Amane chuckled.

"Oh, so do I! I'm transferring to Spica! I'm...a fifth grader I think." she said happily.

"Thats wonderfull Kie! So am I. You look great!" Amane said. It was true. Kie had raven hair that reached her shoulders, was just as tall as Amane, and had breathtaking ocean blue eyes.

She smiled. "Thank you! So do you! I can't believe its been _four _years!" she said excitedly. She hugged her friend again.

Amane laughed at her long time friend and smiled. "Well you came just in time. You wouldn't be the new transfer student who shipped her horse in, would you?" Amane knew all to well that this was true, she just wanted to tease Kie.

Kie laughed. "Of course! Is Kaiyo here?" she said.

Amane nodded. "I'll take you to the stalls." she said taking her friends hand. She had to admit, as before, Kie still made shivers run through her.

Kie felt the same way, and blushed lightly. But she kept smiling. The only time she realy had ever blushed, was when she was with Amane or when she was angry. And oh, did she have a temper.

"Here. This is StarBright. And Kaiyo is over there. May I ask..." Amane said, pointing to a majestic black horse.

"I named her Kaiyo because of her eyes. Look." she said walking over to her beloved horse. She pet Kaiyo, who in response turned her head. Her eyes were the same ocean blue as Kie's.

"Wow...I understand now." Amane stated. In a way, she knew the two's eyes weren't the same. Kie's were...deeper...less revealing...and playfull. As always.

"So Amane...Ready?" Kie said getting on her unsaddled horse.

"Ready?" Amane raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think I'd come to my horse, not expecting to race you, now would you?" Kie asked. She noticed Amane trun a light shade of pink. Kie smirked but began to pout. "Please?"

Amane sighed. "I could never, can never, and probabbly will never say no to _that_, now will I?"

Kie smiled brightly and shook her head. She watched as Amane got onto her white horse, StarBright. "Ready." Kie started.

Amane smirked as she remembered this game. "Set."

"Go!" they shouted at each other, both taking off. StarBright was very fast, but Kaiyo was a little faster. Kie shot ahead after giving a wink to her competetor, watching the blush spread across her face, and laughing. She continued laughing as she turned the corner. She jumped over the fence that kept them and kept going. Somehow, she knew where she was going. She knew everyone was staring at her, chasing her, or gossiping about her, which would normally anger her, but at this moment, she was having to much fun to care. She came to a stop in front of the doors of her new school. Amane stopped half a second after her.

"Ha! I won!" Kie said, jumping off of her horse.

"Barely!" Amane said smiling, and lightly blushing as she also jumped off of her companion.

"Oh really?" Kie asked, stepping up to Amane.

"Yes. Thats what I said. If Kaiyo had a saddle on, you deffinatly would have lost." Amane said, also stepping closer to her friend.

"Oh, well we'll just have to straighten that out with another race, won't we?" Kie asked, smiling evily as she did so.

"Of course. But we should eat first. Its Dinner." Amane said. Sure enough, everyone was walking to a building in sequence.

Kie laughed as her stomach growled lightly. "I suppose so! I haven't eaten in ages!"

"Oh? I bet you ate this morning." Amane said.

"Like I said, its been ages!" Kie said.

"Well lets get you some food, huh? Shall we?" Amane said. Kie nodded intently as they began to walk side by side to the building.

Kie couldn't help but smile. She was with her best friend again. But...something in her heart told her there would be...complications.

"Whats the matter Kie?" Amane asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing. I'm happy, Amane. I really am." she smiled. Amane smiled back, but you could see she didn't believe Kie.

"Be sure to say Hello to the Etoile." Amane said.

"Etoile? Thats French for...Star...Who is Etoile?" Kie asked confused as they walked up to the doors.

Amane stopped, causing Kie to almost walk into her. "The Etoile is the most...'loved' within the three schools you see here. Miatre, Spica, and Lilum. She attends Miatre." Amane said.

"So she's a student?" Kie asked.

Amane nodded. "And a huge flirt. So watch out. And...I believe another student is transferring today, but to Miatre..."

"Ah. I see. I'll be carefull and hope she goes after the other girl." Kie laughed.

Amane laughed. "Not exactly. Just...steer clear, but if you can't, don't let your temper take ahold of you like the last time someone-"

"Oh Amane you weren't there the last time somone flirted with me! That I didn't like at least." Kie said smiling.

"Oh really what happened?" Amane said as she pushed the door open. Of course everyone shut up and started staring.

"Look its the Prince of Spica! But...who's that girl?" people gossiped.

"The...Prince. Of Spica. Really Amane?" Kie began to laugh.

"Ugh. Don't remind me! Let's sit and wait for everyone else." Amane said.

Kie nodded and began to sit down next to Amane, but she rised again.

"Hello. I am a new transfer student. I will be attending Spica. My name is Kie. You can stop gossiping now." Kie said. She then sat down to a surprised Amane.

"What was that? I thought you hated the spotlight!" Amane said.

"I do! But I hate being the center of all attention for more than two minutes more." Kie laughed.

"Is that so, Kie?" a voice asked behind her.

Kie knew that voice. She slowly turned around to see...

"Shizuma!"


	2. 2  Shizuma

"Hello Kie. It's been a while." Shizuma smirked. When Kie saw a familiar figure, she immediately augmented from her seat and gave the hoary haired girl a hug.

"I didn't know you came here!" Kie said, pulling away to eye her other best friend.

"I didn't know you were Spica's new transfer student." Shizuma said.

"Yeah well... How'd you know I was in Spica and not Miatre?" Kie asked.

"You're with the Prince of Spica herself." Shizuma pointed.

Kie turned to see her friend confused. "Oh Amane, do you know Shizuma?"

"Everyone does, Kie. She's the Etoile. But how do you know her?" Amane asked as she stood up.

"Etoile? Oh I met Shizuma a while before I met you. I was at the park... with my sister. I was sitting on the bench because she refused to play with me. I was...four. Shizuma offered to play with me and shared some of her chocolate with me. After that, we were best friends." Kie stated.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Kie." Shizuma chuckled. "But now its my turn to ask. How do you know Amane?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, well I met Amane when my family moved. She was my neighbor. We met each other when her parents came over to meet my parents. We were great friends, but once more I had to move, and she was transferring. I guess I know where to now." Kie laughed. Nobody noticed Kie's hesitation when she said _'my parents' _other than Shizuma and Amane.

"I suppose you do. You look wonderful Kie." Shizuma stated as she took hold of Kie's hand and spun her around. Amane noticed that Kie blushed slightly.

"So do you, Shizuma." Kie said.

"I need to start the prayer now..." Shizuma smiled. Kie blushed lightly again.

"Okay. But, what's this I hear about you being a total flirt, _'Etoile'_?"Kie asked.

Shizuma blushed very lightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about..." Shizuma smirked. She walked over to her table with all of the student council members.

"Mhm." Kie said raising an eyebrow. Amane chuckled lightly as the Etoile began the prayer.

Kie bowed her head and clasped her hands together, looking through her lashes to the _'Etoile_.' As far as Kie was concerned, this platinum-haired woman would always be just Shizuma. To prove her point, Shizuma winked at Kie after she finished the prayer. Kie blushed but smiled. Shizuma chuckled a little and sat down.

"Why are you blushing, Kie?" Amane solicited.

Kie looked over at her. "Oh, nothing. So tell me, why is everyone staring at you?"

Amane laughed. "More like their staring at _'us', _Kie. Because both Shizuma and I are popular here. Me for my riding, her for being Etoile."

Kie nodded. "So...I'm basically good friends with two of the most popular and powerful people in the school... I don't mind!" Kie said, smiling.

Amane laughed again.

As soon as the stopped conversing, they began to eat. Shizuma took notice of Kie and since she wanted to catch up with her, she decided to seat by her side.

As Shizuma took a seat, Amane noticed the blush that krept on Kie's face and by an unknown mean, she got jealous, she didn't know why she was feeling this, but one thing's for sure, she didn't like the fact that someone was near Kie.


	3. 3 Memories

"Morning..." Kie said groggily as she sat down between Amane and Shizuma the next morning. She was late enough to miss the prayer, but not late enough to miss the actual food. She was wearing her new Spica uniform.

"You never were a morning person." Shizuma said.

Kie groaned. "Ugh..."

Shizuma chuckled. "After breakfast, do you want me to show you around?"

Kie looked at her and smiled. "Okay!"

Amane had the same feeling of jealousy as she had at dinner the other day. "Do you want to ride later?"

Kie looked over at Amane. "Yes! We still have to finish that race!"

Shizuma stood up. "I suppose I'll meet you outside when your finished."

Kie shook her head and stood up. "I'm not hungry. Let's go on." She looked back at Amane. "See you later?"

Amane nodded, though everything in her heart is telling her to shake her head. Kie smiled and walked out with Shizuma.

This indeed was already causing _'complications'._

When Shizuma and Kie got outside, Kie covered her eyes. "I hate the sun."

Shizuma chuckled again. "Yes, I know Kie. You love the moon."

Kie smiled and nodded at her friend. "Yep! I'm glad you remembered."

Shizuma smiled. "I missed you, Kie. It's been a while."

Kie nodded. "A lot has happened since we were eight."

Shizuma also nodded. "Let's go talk. I'll show you the lake."

Kie smiled. Another blush kept onto her face as Shizuma took her hand and led her to the most spectacular lake she had ever seen. "Oh!" was all she could say.

Shizuma simply smiled and chuckled lightly at her friend's childlike face.

"Shizuma! This place is beautiful!" she exclaimed as she walked to the water's edge.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Shizuma said.

Kie looked back at her long time friend, blushing deeply, and smiling like a child being told it was being left in Disney Land for a night. "I missed you so much, Zuma!"

Shizuma grimaced at her nickname, given to her when the two were young. Kie laughed. Shizuma couldn't help but smile at that: Kie's laughter was contagious. It was as simple as that. "I missed you, too, Kie."

Kie walked over and hugged _'Zuma'. _She was surprised at first, but hugged Kie back willingly. Kie beamed up at her. "I'm really happy I transferred here."

Shizuma smiled. "I am, too. Now. About '_a lot had happened since we were eight_'. What has happened to you?"

Shizuma could hardly see the flicker of pain run across Kie's face, but she did. "Well...after I moved I met Amane. I knew her for...I think about five years. Well..." Kie hesitated. "My older sister, Kiraina...she died in child birth five years ago, and I had to move into a group home. That's why I had to move, a year later. And that's when Amane was transferring."

Shizuma looked at Kie seriously, but gently. "Really? But she was only..." she did the math in her head. "About fifteen, right? How...?"

Kie shook her head sadly. "Yes. She was fifteen. But that doesn't mean she wasn't stupid."

Shizuma stared at Kie with sorrow. "Oh, Kie..."

Kie shook her head again and took her friend's hand. "Let's just walk and talk about something...different."

Shizuma nodded, blushing slightly from Kie's touch. It was so gentle, so sweet, so...intimate? She blushed ever so lightly more. "Do you even know where your going?"

Kie stopped. No, she didn't. She shook her head. "Um...maybe I should follow you."

Shizuma chuckled and walked Kie around the campus. When they got to her greenhouse, she stopped. "And this...is my sanctuary."

Kie giggled. She had a memory of her and Shizuma in Shizuma's mother's garden. Their _'sanctuary', _as they called it. They were so young...so clueless...so innocent. Shizuma bowed and took Kie's hand again. "Milady?"

Kie really giggled then. Shizuma smiled and kissed her hand. Kie just shook her head, blushing fiercely. "Okay...so what is this place? Really?"

Shizuma smiled as she heard Kie's voice break slightly: she was completely flustered. "The Etoile's personal greenhouse."

Kie shook her head in disbelief as Shizuma walked her inside. "Whoa..."

Shizuma chuckled again. She turned around and picked a single red rose: Kie's favorite. "To the arrival of the princess."

Kie blushed, but took the rose. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Shizuma smiled.

Kie spun around, spreading out her arms. This place was...magical. Just like their garden had been when they were young. Shizuma was elated Kie had come. Now, all she had to do was win her over from Amane...

"Shizuma! Remember?" Kie exclaimed, snapping Shizuma out of her thoughts. Kie was smiling and pointing to some white roses mixed with lavender. Just like...

"Our fort!" they both said, laughing at the memory. When they became friends, they used to be in the garden all the time, but Kie's older sister always spied on them. So finally, they made a fort out of an old white fence, growing white roses and lavender around it. It had been quite remarkable, considering they were four.

"I miss it so much!" Kie said, smelling the flowers. They were intoxicating.

"The flowers around the fort died when you moved." Shizuma said, frowning slightly.

Kie looked up, her eyes a little wider than usual. "They did?"

Shizuma nodded. "Yes. They were almost as upset as I was."

Kie walked up to Shizuma and hugged her. She had tears in her eyes. "Shizuma, I never wanted to leave. I cried for three days straight after I left. I wouldn't talk to my _'family'. _I put off school. I wouldn't eat. I felt sick to my stomach. I was dizzy. I had terrible headaches. I missed you so much! If I hadn't have met Amane, I would've been like that up 'till now."

Shizuma almost cried listening to Kie's description. "I suppose I owe her then, don't I?"

Kie laughed, but continued to hug Shizuma, as if she would never let go.

Shizuma hugged back, resting her head on Kie's. Perfect moment. Nor did she want to let go.

Kie smiled into Shizuma. She couldn't remember when she felt this secure. '_Yes you do. You always feel secure when you're with Amane._' her conscious argued. Kie sighed and let go of Shizuma, struggling to retain her smile. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Shizuma let go of Kie reluctantly. "How about we go bug Amane?"

Kie laughed and nodded her head vigorously. "That sounds...fun." she stated with a mischievous grin. Indeed it did.


	4. 4 Bugging Amane

Meanwhile, at the stables with StarBright, Amane was thinking of Kie. '_I missed her so much. And now, because I didn't ask her first, she's with Shizuma. Why am I so jealous? It's not like I'm in love with her...I don't like her like _that..._do I?_'

While Amane was pondering this, Shizuma and Kie were in her room. Shizuma's jaw dropped when she saw what Kie had brought.

"Water guns? Water balloons? Really, Kie?"

Kie just laughed and handed Shizuma one water gun and twelve water-filled balloons. "Just take them! You know I love water! Is this really a surprise?"

Shizuma laughed and shook her head. "Nope."

Kie smiled brightly. "Okay! Then let's go bug Amane!"

Amane was walking out of the stables with StarBright, when out of nowhere, she was soaked in water, and more was coming. She looked up to see Shizuma looking cocky, and Kie smiling and laughing. Amane looked around frantically, and finally found it: a spare water gun and a pile of water balloons.

'_Thank you, Kie!_' Amane thought. She ran over and grabbed the water gun. She pointed it directly at Kie, who pretended to be scared. Without a word, Amane pulled the little trigger and Kie was also soaked. Shizuma had doubled over in laughter. Amane and Kie shared an expression.

"Ready?" Kie started, smiling mischievously again.

"Set." Amane said, sharing the smile.

Shizuma looked up. "Oh no."

"GO!" Kie and Amane yelled, firing their water guns and throwing some water balloons. Well, they got a return fire, because Shizuma wasn't taking it lying down!

An hour later, they were all soaked to the bone, lying under a shady tree, and laughing uncontrollably.

"That was amazing, Kie!" Shizuma chuckled.

"Thanks! I knew you would take the bait, Amane!" Kie giggled.

"Well, Shizuma, you have amazing accuracy!" Amane laughed. They sat up slightly, looking at each other. Just doing this, set off another laughing fit. They fell back, laughing again.

But little did they know, four people were watching them.

"She hasn't laughed like this since..." Miyuki said softly to herself, watching Shizuma, happily yet worried.

On the other side of the stables, sat Spica's student council president, Shion, and her two...lackeys, Kaname and Momomi. "This girl...Kie...we have to watch her." Shion said.

Momomi nodded. "Quite."

Kaname simply stared at Amane, Kie, and Shizuma.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Shizuma!" Kie exclaimed, still giggly, as she hugged the _'Etoile'._

"Alright. See you at dinner." Shizuma said as she walked towards Miatre.

"Wait!" Kie called.

Shizuma turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Kie?"

Kie bit her lip. "I know a quicker way."

Shizuma walked back. "Do you?"

Kie turned around, gesturing to Kaiyou, who, of course, didn't bother to even look up.

Shizuma laughed. "I suppose that _is_ a faster way."

Kie smiled. "You're not _scared_, are you?" she teased.

Shizuma pretended to be hurt. "Why, Kie, are you calling me a chicken?"

"Nope. I'm just _daring _you to get on this horse with me" Kie explained, smiling as always.

Shizuma pretended to think about it. "Sure. Why not?"

Kie beamed at Shizuma and took her hand. Amane, who was watching with StarBright, felt the jealousy again. Kie got on Kaiyou and held her hand out to Shizuma, who bit her lip.

"Don't make me call you a chicken, Zuma." Kie laughed. That made Shizuma hold her hand out to Kie, who in turn heaved her onto the horse. "There. That isn't so bad, is it?"

Shizuma shook her head, but put her arms around Kie's waist, as if she was going to fall off.

Kie laughed. "Okay. See you later, Amane! Go Kaiyou."

Off she went. Shizuma smiled at Kie, who kept glancing over her shoulder at the hoary haired girl. Kie laughed every time, too, because Shizuma looked so excited. Like she was riding a rollercoaster.

"Fun, huh?" Kie exclaimed over the wind rushing through her ears.

Shizuma nodded, mouth slightly ajar.

Kie laughed. "Your going to catch flies!"

That made Shizuma close her mouth. They came to a stop at the doors' of the Strawberry Dorms. "Okay. You can get off now!" Kie exclaimed, sliding off and holding out her hand again.

Shizuma took it, and also slid off. "Thank you, Kie."

Kie shook her head. "No problem." she grinned.

Shizuma smiled, back, giving her best friend a hug. "I'll see you at dinner, Kie."

"Actually, I'm going upstairs to take a shower. Kaiyou can walk back by herself." Kie stated, letting go of Shizuma.

"Ah. Then let's go." Shizuma smiled.

Kie nodded. One whistle and Kaiyou was on her way back. Kie turned back to her friend and smile. "Let's."

They laughed and began to walk upstairs, talking about the water battle. When they got to Kie's floor, Kie hugged Shizuma again. After letting go, she began to walk away. Then she thought of something and walked back. She gave Shizuma a quick peck on the cheek. After blushing deeply, Kie turned back around and walked to her room.

Shizuma smiled, also blushing, but only slightly. She sighed. "See you later, Kie."


	5. 5 Winnings

**"Hey, guys. Did Kaiyou get back okay, Amane?" Kie asked as she sat between her friends at dinner.**

**Amane nodded. "Yeah. Did you train her to do that?"**

**Kie nodded, smiling. "Yep."**

**Shizuma was beginning to scowl into her soup, because she also wanted to talk to Kie.**

**Kie looked over at her. "Zuma? You okay?"**

**Shizuma looked up at Kie and smiled, letting the anger be repressed. "Yes. I was wondering, Kie...do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?"**

**Kie smiled and nodded. "Sure!"**

**Amane was the one scowling now. Though she had no idea why. Well, actually, she did have an idea...**

**"Amane? Are **_**you**_** okay? What's the matter with you two?" Kie asked, causing Amane to look up.**

**Amane sighed. "Yes. I'm fine Kie. We still have to finish our race, you know."**

**Kie smirked. "Sure do. We can do it tomorrow after lunch, right?"**

**Amane stood up. "Or, we can do it now."**

**Kie smirked again and also stood up. "You're on." she looked back over at Shizuma. "See you tomorrow?"**

**Shizuma nodded. "Tell me who wins." she was smiling, despite her anger boiling inside of her.**

**Kie nodded, smiling brightly. "Oh, I'm fairly sure you don't have to have me tell you."**

**Shizuma and Amane laughed, but as soon as Kie turned away, Shizuma scowled at Amane.**

**Amane was surprised, but now she knew her speculations were true. "Let's go."**

**Kie nodded and they left the dining hall. They walked to the stables silently; the only sound was their shallow breathing, as it was becoming cool in the evening air.**

**When they got there, Kie whistled. "Kaiyou, come."**

**Kaiyou came trotting over, ears perked at the sound of her voice. Kie smiled at her and began petting her hair.**

**Amane smiled and shook her head, walking over to get StarBright.**

**"Okay, rules first. No saddles. I think that's it." Kie said, laughing as she got onto her horse.**

**Amane laughed and took the saddle off of StarBright. "What about winnings? What does the winner get from the loser?"**

**Kie thought about it. "You decide, if you don't mind."**

**Amane nodded and bit her lip, nervous about what Kie would say about her idea. "How about, a kiss?"**

**Kie was surprised at first, but then nodded. She was blushing deeply. "Alright."**

**Amane began to breathe again and laughed. "I suppose we will both be winners, then."**

**Kie giggled as Amane got onto StarBright and trotted over to where she was. She blushed a slight shade of a deeper red. "In front of Strawberry dorms is the finish line."**

**Amane nodded, still smiling and relieved. "Alright. Ready?"**

**Kie began to pout. "A-ma-ne," she pouted, separating the syllables in frustration. "I go first! It's tradition!"**

**Amane laughed but nodded.**

**Kie smiled. "Yay! Ready?"**

**Amane nodded, leaning forward. "Set."**

**Kie and Amane were ready as they yelled "Go!" and took off. Once again, Kaiyou was slightly faster. Kie laughed as she rounded the corner again, giving her an advantage. She kept going, gracefully stopping directly in front of the Strawberry dorms.**

**"Ha! I win again! I **_**told**_** you!" Kie bragged as Amane came up behind her.**

**Amane slid off of her horse. "Of course, Kie." She walked over to Kie and took her hand. Kie slid off, holding Amane's hand, and holding on as Amane set her onto her feet. They still held each other afterward, looking into each other's eyes.**

**"I believe I won." Kie realized with a blush.**

**"I believe you did. And I believe I owe you something." Amane whispered. She began to lean in to kiss Kie, until they heard someone clear their throat.**

**Kie whipped her head around. "Shizuma! Hey."**

**Shizuma nodded once and smiled at Kie, but glared at Amane as Kie turned away.**

**Amane sighed as Kie let go.**

**"I'm going up to bed." Kie whispered to them both as she walked towards Shizuma and the door.**

**Shizuma nodded. "Alright. Amane will take back your horse."**

**Kie nodded. "Good night."**


	6. 6 May the best woman win

When Kie had gone inside, Shizuma continued to glare at Amane. "What do you think you're doing?"

Amane shook her head. "I don't know what you mean, Etoile-sama."

Shizuma took a step down and walked up to Amane. She looked Amane directly in the eyes. "I know you want Kie to yourself."

Amane had a great realization after Shizuma said that. Shizuma liked Kie, but so did Amane. They were practically fighting over her, now. "So do you."

"Of course." Shizuma said.

"So, what do you want?" Amane sighed.

Shizuma narrowed her eyes. "I want you to stop flirting with her. You do realize that when this amounts, she will choose me, don't you?"

Amane looked down. "How can you be so sure?"

Shizuma chuckled. "Amane, I've known Kie since we were four. Amane, _four_. You've known her since you were eight. Who has the leverage?"

Amane sighed again. "If this does amount to anything, may the best woman win."

"I will." Shizuma said. She turned around and went inside.


	7. 7 An explanation and a kiss

That night, Shizuma went up to Kie's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." she heard Kie say.

Shizuma walked inside, closing the door quietly behind her. She looked at Kie, who was sitting on the bed, her raven hair wet and wearing a blue robe.

Kie smiled. "Hey, Zuma. What's up?"

Shiuzma was frozen at first, taken in by Kie's beauty, but smiled as she thawed. "Just came to talk."

"Bout what?" Kie asked, patting the spot next to her on the bed, indicating Shizuma to sit down.

"Everything, I guess." Shizuma replied.

Kie raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Really?"

Shizuma smiled. "Sure."

Kie shook her head and laughed. "Very vague, Zuma."

Shizuma laughed. "Well, what do you wanna talk about?"

Kie thought about it. "How's Miatre been for you?"

Shizuma frowned and sighed deeply. "Two years ago, a new student, Koari..."

After a heart wrenching story, Kie had begun crying. Shizuma had broken down a few times, and Kie consoled her, sobbing herself. Shizuma was sitting down in the middle of the bed, wiping her eyes as Kie continued to cry. Shizuma hugged her to calm her down.

"Z-zuma, I ha-had no i-idea!" Kie tried.

Shizuma nodded and hugged Kie tighter.

After a few minutes, they had both stopped crying.

"Zuma, I-" Kie started.

Shizuma cut her off by kissing her on the mouth.

Kie pulled back, bewildered. "Um..."

Shizuma blushed slightly and looked away. "Sorry."

Kie smiled. "Fine."

Shizuma looked back. "Okay?"

Kie laughed slightly and nodded. "Okay."

Shizuma smiled. "Time to go, I guess."

Kie nodded. "I guess."

Shizuma got up and walked to the door. She opened it and, without looking back, said, "I'm glad you're here, Kie."

Kie smiled. "So am I."

Shizuma left.

Kie fell back onto her bed and groaned. "Uh oh..."


End file.
